My Love Song to You
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: In attempt to make Eli realize Clare loves him, she sings in front of a crowd, only this time, there was no bread being thrown.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song lyrics. I own only my story!

A/N: This story is inspired by the song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Leona Lewis (original by Celine Dion). I adore her and the song and well, I kind of figured I'd do a story inspired by her. I know, I do most of my stories inspired by songs, but oh well, you guys don't seem to mind -small laugh- Anyway. The story is a songfic, so yeah. This is probably going to be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might add another chapter, and only one other chapter. I don't want to make the story too long, because I know I still have others to update. So, fear not! I will try and update them ASAP!

Rated T just to be safe!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

My Love Song to You

Summary: In attempt to make Eli realize Clare loves him, she sings in front of a crowd, only this time, there was no bread being thrown.

* * *

Clare stood behind the doors. She's up next.

Clare's heart beat was fast behind her rib cage.

"I can't do this." She muttered.

"Yes you can! Clare, you tried to express your feelings to this boy before, and he never listened. So this is the only way. You already signed up, and you can't back down on this. Please. Just take a deep breath, and relax." Alli told her friend. Clare inhaled and exhaled slowly. She can do this.

"And up next, we have...Clare Edwards."

Clare blanked. She stumbled through the doors, and looked back at her friend. Clare walked out on the stage of the gym, and looked at the large crowd. She could practically hear her heart beatting in her ears. Clare swallowed hard and she handed Sav her CD that she held in her hand. He placed it in the player, and she held up two fingers to him. He nodded.

"Before...I start. I would um...just like to say that I'm um...dedicating this song to someone. I hope he's here because um, if he's not then that would suck...horribly." Clare laughed into the microphone, and the crowd did as well. She looked over at Sav and gave him a curt nod. Sav pressed the play button. Clare listened to the song that played and she waited before she could start singing.

Memories from the past ran through her head. She was afraid that someone would start throwing bread at her again, but she pushed that thought aside, and started to sing.

**_The first time ever I saw your face_**  
**_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_**

_"Oh no! My glasses!"_

_Crunch!_

_"I think they're dead."_

_"It's okay...I uh, don't need them anymore. I got...l-laser surgery."_

_"You have pretty eyes."_

_Blush._

_"Thanks, I'll uh...see you around?"_

_"Guess you will."_

**_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_**  
**_To the dark and the empty skies_**

**_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands_**

_"I dare you to kiss Eli."_

_"What?"_

_"It's a dare, you have to do it."_

_Small pause._

_Clare slowly inched her head to him, her lips soon closed the gap between them._

_His lips were so soft against hers._

**_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love_**

Clare felt the tears already start to weld in her eyes. She saw him, standing in the very back. Clare smiled to herself and swallowed the lump in her throat before she began to sing again. To everyone's surprise, they didn't think that Clare had such a big voice. It was beautiful. Soothing. Amazing.

**_The first time ever I lay with you_**  
**_I felt your heart so close to mine_**

**_And I knew our joy would fill the Earth_**

**_And last, and last, and last till the end of time_**  
**_The first time ever I saw your face_**

_"Do you think we can do this again some time?"_

_"Sure."_

_Eli wrapped his arm around her and laid back on the plush grass, pulling her closer to him._

_"Eli, I can hear your heartbeat...it plays my favorite song."_

**_Your face_**  
**_Your face_**  
**_Your face _**

As the song ended, without hesitation, the crowd stood up and applauded her. Clare bowed lightly, and she stepped away from the mic. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, and she walked off the stage.

"Clare! That was amazing!" Alli exclaimed.

Clare smiled softly and she said, "I can hardly breath. I was so nervous." Alli hugged her friend and Clare hugged her back. She pulled away and looked over Alli's head. Clare walked around her and walked up to the person standing behind Eli.

"Did you like it?" Clare asked lowly.

"It's not my taste in music, but...it was really beautiful Clare." Eli cupped her cheek and she lowered her gaze. Eli lifted her chin and she looked up at him with a pink hue on her cheeks. Eli leaned down and placed a small kiss on her soft lips. He pulled away and hugged her close. Clare wrapped her arms around his waist and she heard him say, "I love you Clare."

She smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too, Eli." She said.

End

* * *

I'm not very happy as to how this one came out, probably my worst one-shot ever :/ but, leave me a review and tell me what you think!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

Oh, and if I get enough reviews, I'll post another chapter with Eli's way of telling her he loves her! :D


End file.
